


Everything In Slow Motion

by ho_sehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ho_sehun/pseuds/ho_sehun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok is never too tired for Lu Han.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything In Slow Motion

For all the other member's teasing about Minseok being the oldest or being 'half of fifty,' most of the time Minseok doesn't feel like his being the oldest member is really that noticeable. Right now, though, he feels just like the old man that the maknae line tease him about being. After a long day of practice, photo-shoot, music show, and more practice, all Minseok wants to do is skip Joonmyeon's 'I feel like we got closer after filming Showtime we should do more group activities' movie night.  
  
So, after giving Joonmyeon his signature 'I look like a maknae' puppy dog look, he's nice and comfortable curled up in his bed in an over-sized shirt (probably Lu Han's, but Minseok isn't ever sure anymore) and half asleep already. He's trying to make himself more comfortable by turning to his other side, facing the wall, to get his weight off of his hip, aching from dance practice, when he hears the door open and close and feet shuffle over to his side of the room, meaning it can only be one person.  
  
“Mmm,” he mumbles, reaching his hand up as much as his exhaustion will let him, and it's taken into a warm hold, a kiss placed on the knuckles. “Not going to finish the movie?” he asks as he hears clothes rustling then feels the bed dip behind him.  
  
“What's the point of a movie if you can't cuddle with the lights off?” Lu Han asks, pushing himself under the covers behind Minseok. Lu Han winds his arm around Minseok's waist and pulls him close enough that Minseok can feel his warm breath on the back of his neck.  
  
“I know you're not tired,” Minseok says, voice barely coming out clearly, because Lu Han is never tired after a day as full as today; he's usually too high strung to go to sleep, jumping around with the younger members and not going to bed until way after the midnight hour.  
  
“Missed you,” Lu Han answers, pressing his lips firmly against Minseok's neck, then his slips his hand warm over Minseok's stomach and says, “shh, go to sleep.” Minseok covers his hand and pushes himself back against Lu Han, ready to do just that.  
  
Lu Han gives an aborted thrust against him, and Minseok realizes that Lu Han's hard, cock slotting to rest between Minseok's cheeks even through the cloth of both of their underwear. “Sorry,” Lu Han says, taking a steadying breath. He moves his hand again so it's covering Minseok's instead of the other way around, and tangles their fingers. “I'm not here to keep you awake. Sleep.”  
  
Minseok considers, for a second, closing his eyes and falling back into the haze between wake and sleep, but Lu Han's warm and _there_ behind him, and Minseok doesn't think that he has it in him to get hard right now, but just having Lu Han pressing heavy against him is enough to make his breath quicken and he can't imagine something better to go to sleep thinking of than this, just him and Lu Han.  
  
Minseok pulls his hand from Lu Han's and reaches around behind him, pulling Lu Han's hips against him even as he pushes his own hips back, just a little, so Lu Han rocks against him, dick fitting even more firmly between his cheeks and Lu Han lets out a ragged moan.  
  
“Minseok,” he breaths.  
  
“Come on,” Minseok murmurs, rocking his hips back again, “come on.”  
  
Lu Han lets out a shaky breath, and takes over the movement himself, shallow thrusts against Minseok's backside, which gives Minseok the chance to give up on his own lazy movements and instead arch his back just a little, just enough to fit more snugly in the 'v' made where Lu Han is bent at the hips to curl around Minseok's body.  
  
“Fuck,” Lu Han groans, and he bites at the back of Minseok's neck before he puts some of his weight on his arm so he can drag his lips along Minseok's neck then mouth along his jaw, hips pushing forward in little circles the whole time. Lu Han's free arm tightens around Minseok's waist until he's pulled back enough that every inch of Minseok's back is warm from Lu Han's body.  
  
“Yeah,” Minseok breathes in reply before Lu Han fits his mouth to the side of Minseok's, tongue slipping into Minseok's mouth enough to push behind his teeth and run along his tongue, mostly unresponsive from sleepiness, but Minseok does make an attempt at pursing his lips when Lu Han drags his tongue out, sucking as Lu Han's tongue pulls through the circle of his lips. Luhan licks over his lips, then drags his mouth back, pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses across Minseok's cheek before he reaches Minseok's ear and sucks the lobe into his mouth.  
  
Minseok lets out a low moan when the younger changes his motions, rocks his hips so the main movement is Lu Han's dick sliding up and down the valley between Minseok's cheeks as smoothly as it can with the fabric of their underwear impeding them.  
  
“I want to do this forever,” Minseok says as Lu Han's thrusts grow less and less precise until he's just jerking his hips against Minseok and the teeth worrying Minseok's lobe stop to the point where Lu Han is just left mouthing at his ear. “We fit so well,” Minseok continues, “everywhere, we fit so well.” Minseok reaches back with the same hand that, earlier, pushed Lu Han against him and grabs, kneads at Lu Han's ass. “We fit here too,” Minseok says, and Lu Han jerks one more time before moaning low against his ear, then the movements of his hips hold no rhythm, meant to milk himself through his orgasm.  
  
After a few seconds, Minseok can feel warmth on his backside as Lu Han's release spreads across the front of his boxer briefs and Minseok groans as Lu Han gains his breath back enough to litter kisses across the side of his face.  
  
“Take these off,” Minseok commands, the sleepiness in his voice belays the force that could have been behind it, but Lu Han complies anyway, pulling the fabric off and using it to wipe at his softening dick before throwing them off the side of the bed and pulling at Minseok's own underwear.  
  
“You, too,” Lu Han says, and Minseok groans again, but complies, since Lu Han's hands are already pulling the fabric down his thighs.  
  
When he finishes, Lu Han pulls the covers more tightly around them and pushes himself against Minseok's back again, and Minseok wasn't lying when he said they fit so well; even now, with Minseok so tired he can feel his eyes falling closed on their own and with Lu Han's dick soft and sensitive behind him, it still feels like they click together like pieces of a puzzle, just as they always have.  
  
“Go to sleep,” Minseok yawns, grabbing onto Lu Han's arm to try to stop him from fidgeting. Lu Han stills, mostly, the only part of him moving is his mouth, where he's kissing a dark bruise at the base of Minseok's neck. Lu Han sucks once more, then pulls back, burying his nose into Minseok's hair, and Minseok lets his eyes drift closed as Lu Han murmurs “love you” against the small hairs at the top of his neck. He drifts off thinking that no dream could ever top this.


End file.
